Renegade
by Susan strong
Summary: Sequel to 'Silhouette'. With Alexandria healing from the walkers that invaded and from the people they lost, their moment of peace soon starts to unravel when a new, mysterious threat starts emerging. Unlikely alliances will have to form to ensure Rick and his people make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**1—Welcome to Hilltop pt. 1**

* * *

 _Just one more time before I go,_

 _I'll let you know,_

 _That all this time I've been afraid,_

 _Wouldn't let it show,_

 _Nobody can save me now no,_

 _Nobody can save me now..._

 **~Battle Cry; by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Alexandria had been reclaimed by its residents. All the bodies had been gathered, piled just far enough outside the walls to burn. The streets had been cleaned of all the blood. Houses were collectively inspected for any walkers that they might've missed. For all the people they lost during the Walker Invasion—that was the given nickname of the situation—whether or not the bodies had been recovered, there was some kind of service held and crosses were placed in the now larger-than-it-originally-was graveyard.

Needless to say, even though they relished in their newfound strength, they still mourned over those who didn't make it.

But the Alexandrians—who no longer found it necessary to make it seem like they were any different than Rick's group—felt as if they needed to come up with something to make their new way of living official. A motto.

A promise.

So, while working with Rick on the matter, they came up with what _everyone_ found to be a necessary motto for themselves and for anyone who sought Alexandria to be their new home.

 _"Mercy for the lost. Vengeance for the plunderers."_

* * *

Aibileen and Daryl laid in their room, Francesca in her crib just outside. After the whole incident with the walkers had been handled, and after she got medical attention for her head, Nathalie had informed her of why her house had been in such a disaster. A group of men with Ws carved into their foreheads had invaded Alexandria while they were leading the Pit walkers away, which was why the horn had gone off.

"They killed your father," Nathalie said solemnly. "They would've killed Francesca and I if your father hadn't held the man off. I knew you had guns stored around the place—I found one near Francesca's crib and used it to kill the man."

Despite the negativity that Aibileen felt for her father, there was still a moment where she did cry. Lorenzo was her father, whether she liked it or not. So when she found him as a walker, locked up in one of the closets, she nearly lost it. Daryl had to finish it off.

"Ya saved Francesca's life," Aibileen said, tears filling her eyes. She held the infant close to her, trying so hard not to squeeze the life out of her. "I don't know how I can repay ya."

"There's nothing to repay." Nathalie tried for a smile. "You're my daughter, she's my granddaughter. That's what family does."

So, once a new front door had been in place and all the blood and gore had been cleaned up, Aibileen and Daryl tried to reacquaint themselves with their home. It took a bit to get used to it, especially after what Nathalie told them, but they managed. And, once they were used to their house again, decided to christen their house in the best way they knew how.

"Your head ain't hurtin'?" Daryl grumbled, tightening his arms just a fraction around Aibileen's waist.

She shook her head, burying her nose in the crook of the huntsman's neck. It was a little white lie—occasionally she'd get a dull ache, but she wasn't going to start complaining about it.

Daryl shifted so he was half sitting, Aibileen was laying on her back, using the sheets to cover herself.

Brushing some of Aibileen's hair out of her face, Daryl tried to see if she was lying. He sighed, tucking some of her hair behind her ears. Only a few days ago, she had gotten her hair cut—her hair had been just a little past her shoulders when they first arrived at Alexandria, she had it back to its usual pixie cut, but her bangs were longer than they usually were.

Instead of saying anything else, Daryl leaned down and kissed her, which she returned happily.

The kiss came to a stop when Francesca started whining. "I'll get her," Aibileen sighed. Throwing on whatever clean clothes she could find, she walked out to where Francesca's crib was and picked her up.

Daryl came out a little later with whatever clothes he could find on, helping Aibileen take care of Francesca.

"Rick was talkin' about goin' on a run soon," the huntsman said.

"We're already low on supplies?"

"Just a few things." He shrugged. "Nothin' big."

"Could I come with y'all?" Aibileen looked at Daryl hopefully. She hadn't gone on a lot of runs in the past two weeks, mostly because Daryl didn't want her to. He didn't want her reinjuring her head. When a look was thrown her way, Aibileen scowled. "My head doesn't hurt! Denise said it wasn't that big of a cut."

"It was big enough to get stitches," he murmured, taking Francesca from her after she was taken care of.

"But it's been _two weeks_ ," she exclaimed. "There's no infection or anythin'. I don't even have headaches!"

When Daryl wouldn't give in, Aibileen let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, could ya at least let me talk to Rick before y'all leave?"

* * *

Rick knew about the encounter Daryl had with those people in the burnt forest, and he had been told a brief story about the family Aibileen encountered in the woods near Alexandria. So, after two weeks, when Aibileen went up to Rick and said she wanted to tell him a little more about them, he was ready to listen.

"They said they were runnin' away from this group," she said, "the Saviors, or whatever. From what they said, they ain't messin' around when it comes to people who disobey them."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Rick asked.

"They let me go," she sighed, "right as some of those guys found them. Beat the holy livin' shit outta them. Found 'em a couple miles down hangin' from a ledge."

"Hanging?" Rick's brows furrowed.

Aibileen nodded. "Beat the shit outta them then strung 'em up." She shrugged. "Didn't even give them a fightin' chance."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rick nodded. "We'll double the watches," he said. "If they're that dangerous, we can't risk them coming here."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this chapter was too weak! Let me know what you think. I won't be able to update as frequently as I did with 'Silhouette', if that's OK with you guys. Just let me know what you think! I'll try and make future updates longer than this one, but I can't promise it.**

 **I own nothing in TWD universe, all I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 **If you've got any ideas for this story, let me know! I love hearing the ideas you guys have! Leave a review or a PM, whatever you prefer.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	2. Chapter 2

**2—Welcome to Hilltop pt. 2**

* * *

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_

 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit,_

 _I'm just the same as I was,_

 _Now don't you understand?_

 _That I'm never changing who I am..._

 **~It's Time; by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

With Deanna gone—news of her death had been announced to Alexandria, a memorial having been put together not long after—everyone who lived in Alexandria either kept the jobs they had been previously assigned, or got new jobs. Watches were stationed around the walls; rations were put into place; Rick made it clear that there'd be a curfew; anyone who wanted to leave Alexandria, for whatever reason, would have to tell whoever was watching the gates, but more preferably, whoever wanted to leave had to leave with someone else; there'd be daily checking of the traps put out front of the gates.

Everyone wanted Alexandria to be as safe as possible.

Rick made sure that everyone had a weapon on hand. In case of another invasion, they had to be ready.

It made everyone feel safer.

* * *

Rick and Daryl had been on their run for most of the day, which meant that the rest of Alexandria would be continuing with its usual routine. Aibileen, with a little help from Merle, had settled for helping expand the wall into the closest neighborhood; Selena was helping Denise with her medical training; Maggie and a few others were helping with the crops—everything felt really normal. For once in a long time, they weren't constantly looking over their shoulders for some kind of threat.

That feeling of normalcy was something they all welcomed.

"Carl, can ya come here a minute?" Aibileen called. In the time since Carl lost his eye, he'd become a bit withdrawn. He hardly left his house, only if it required taking Judith out to get some air. He wore the sheriff's hat at an angle so it'd cover most of his face and he made sure to have his hair swept in a way to cover his bandage.

Aibileen had since taken a break from helping with the wall. She noticed Carl with Judith, the young boy looking a little anxious to say the least.

When he saw her, the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile, but the anxiousness didn't remove itself from his expression. Seeing Aibileen motion him over, he gave in and went over.

Aibileen was sitting on a small patch of grass, nibbling on some crackers she managed to snag from Olivia. Carl sat beside her, positioning Judith between his legs.

"Haven't seen ya in a while," she said, taking a small bite from her cracker.

"I've been...busy," he murmured, frowning slightly.

Aibileen nodded. "Everythin' holdin' up OK?" she asked, gently nudging his shoulder. He hesitated before nodding. "Carl, ya don't have to lie to me, ya know that, right?"

"I'm not lying."

"Carl Grimes," she said in a curt tone, "no lyin'. I worry about y'all."

"You don't have to."

"I _want_ to," she said firmly. "I promised Lori I would."

"She's dead." The way Carl said it, so dismissively, even with a hint of disdain in his voice, made Aibileen's shoulders stiffen. "Besides, why does it even matter to you? You can't keep using my mother as an excuse."

"It ain't an excuse," she seethed. "I don't like breakin' promises, and promisin' Lori I'd watch after y'all is somethin' I intend on doin'."

"So, what? You're trying to mother us now?"

"No. I could never be like that." Aibileen's brows furrowed. "Not for you or Judith. But I _can_ be someone y'all can talk to when ya need the chance."

Carl glanced over at Aibileen. She had always been someone he could tell certain problems to—he'd had no problem doing so in the past. But it felt different for some reason. Maybe he was still trying to get used to everything that happened. But he was starting to notice everything in a different light, and he wasn't sure if it was going to end up being good or bad on his part.

"Sorry," he murmured. The small smile returned to his face when Aibileen offered him some crackers.

"How's Judith comin' along with her food?" Aibileen asked. She could tell Judith was in the teething stage, which meant she could eat more solidified foods.

"She's good."

"I got not problem givin' some food for her." Aibileen threw a look Carl's way. "Nathalie tends to overstock my house sometimes. Daryl and I don't eat a lot and Francesca probably can't eat half the stuff she gives us anyway."

"I'll think about it."

"I should probably get back to work, then." Aibileen stood up and dusted herself off. Playfully flicking the sheriff's hat, she threw him a slightly mischievous smile. For the first time in a long time, Aibileen saw what looked like to be a genuine smile on his face. "Take these," she said, putting the crackers next to him. "In case you're hungry. Stay safe, OK?"

He nodded.

* * *

Aibileen had been a little hesitant in the amount of work she did while working with the construction crew. There were moments where she'd feel—out of nowhere—suddenly out of breath. It was like her body was going through some kind of change. Not to mention the fact that her period was late. It didn't bother her at first, her period would get late when she overworked herself and got stressed. After about three days and still no sign of it happening, Aibileen got a little worried. She didn't tell Daryl, only because she was scared on how he'd react. They had been extra careful! He'd managed to find some condoms on a run he had last week!

But that didn't mean something couldn't happen.

Condoms didn't always work. They could break and it could only take one moment of carelessness to end up...

Aibileen swallowed thickly.

In the very back of her mind, she silently prayed she wasn't, even if there were parts of her that really wished she was.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for putting the chapter up late and sorry for the sloppiness of it. I hope you guys still like this chapter, though. Let me know what you think, please!**

 **I own nothing in TWD universe, all I own are my characters and fillers.**

 **Honestly, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! You guys are amazing. I'd like to thank everyone who favorited/followed the story. I didn't really expect so many this soon. Hopefully this story can live up to 'Silhouette'! Thanks to everyone for their support.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	3. Chapter 3

**3—Welcome to Hilltop pt. 3**

* * *

 _I'm only human,_

 _I've got a skeleton in me,_

 _But I'm not the villain,_

 _Despite what you're always preaching,_

 _Call me a traitor,_

 _I'm just collecting your victims,_

 _And they're getting stronger,_

 _I hear them calling..._

 **~Monster; by Paramore**

* * *

By the time nightfall came around, Daryl and Rick had returned from their run, with enough essentials to last them a little while longer. Needless to say, Alexandria was running smoothly. There were no problems, no need for anyone to worry. Everything was the way it should be.

But when Daryl had gone into the house he and Aibileen shared, he noticed something he found to be a little odd. Normally, Aibileen would still be up and about, having just put Francesca to bed but still finishing up little things before she called it a night. The moment he stepped into their home, the lights were out and the house was quiet. He figured Francesca would long be asleep, but when he went into the bedroom he shared with Aibileen, he saw her curled under the covers fast asleep.

Daryl's eyes narrowed slightly.

Aibileen's behavior had subtly been changing. She got tired easier but tried hiding it under a façade, as if to reassure herself more than the huntsman. She'd become more anxious when it came to doing certain things. Since she started working with the construction crew, Daryl would occasionally see the way she'd always do a little less compared to the others. When it came to the heavy lifting that is.

Sighing, Daryl shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shoes before climbing into bed beside Aibileen.

* * *

The next day seemed to slowly drawl on without much happening. Construction into the neighboring area continued; watches were kept; people went on with their every day routine.

"You want me to do _what_?" Selena hissed. Even though Denise had stepped up as Alexandria's doctor-like figure, Selena helped out when she was needed. In this case, she was needed.

"Just go into Denise's house and take a pregnancy test," Aibileen said, giving her cousin a pointed look.

Selena's brows furrowed, an unsettling frown on her face. "I can't..."

Aibileen turned and looked at her cousin head-on, a seriousness glittering in her brown eyes. "Selena, this is important," she muttered, making sure none of the others heard her. "If ya can just sneak in and grab one test—maybe two—I'd appreciate it."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Selena let out a defeated sigh.

* * *

Merle had been watching over Aibileen for the past couple days. Mostly out of curiosity and partly out of his brother's request. Daryl had expressed concern over how Aibileen suddenly started acting strangely, and the older Dixon couldn't help but agree. While Aibileen tried helping the best she could with the expansion, she wasn't doing a _lot_. Still, it was better than nothing.

Once construction had come to a stop by early afternoon, the crew decided to take a bit of a break. They'd been working since early morning with little time to have a break. Rick wanted to get into the next neighborhood as quickly as possible.

"Merle?" Aibileen called. "Would ya watch Francesca for a little bit? Carl's been lookin' after her most of the day with Judith. I think he could use a break."

A look swept across Merle's face.

Aibileen sighed. "I know ya don't really do that sorta thing," she said. "If ya wanna get Daryl, go ahead. It'll only be for a little bit, though."

"Fine, lil lady," he grunted.

"Thank you."

Merle watched as Aibileen walked off with her cousin. He'd seen them talking for a little bit, he just didn't know what they were talking about. But he knew she'd get upset if he didn't go and check on the baby, and soon. Letting out a grunt, he grudgingly started walked to Aibileen's house.

Even though Daryl considered Francesca to be his own, there was a part of Merle that was still finding it hard to believe. His little brother somehow managed to start a family in the damned zombie apocalypse. If anyone had told either of them that, they would've laughed their asses off. Before the outbreak, the Dixon brothers wouldn't even give a woman a second-glance if they could help it. Merle had told Daryl all his life that women were conniving snakes only after one thing. But when he saw how Aibileen and Daryl acted together, he knew there was some flaws in his previous logic.

When he made it to Aibileen's, he opened the front door and walked in. He could hear Carl's voice in the living room and the amused sounds of Judith and Francesca. When Merle stepped into the living room, he saw Judith and Francesca sitting on the ground, smiling up at the young boy in front of them. It was in that moment Carl looked like he was genuinely happy. Since the incident where Carl lost his eye, he'd become withdrawn and bitter—Merle felt something close to sympathy for the boy.

Francesca was the first one to notice Merle's presence. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Moo!" she cried. "Moo!"

A perplexed look swept across Carl's face before he turned to see what Francesca was talking about. A look of surprise swept across his face at the sight of the older Dixon, then he stood up to grab Judith.

"I was told to come check on the kid." Merle nodded to Francesca. "Lil lady said to give ya a break from watchin' her."

Carl studied Merle carefully, as if checking to see if he were lying. He nodded. "Need to change my bandage anyway," he muttered before walking out the door. When the door shut behind the young Grimes boy, Merle let out a sigh and looked at Francesca. She was still smiling brightly, her brown eyes looking up at him with so much innocent excitement.

Merle had only watched over Francesca a very small handful of times, most of which involved his brother being with him, and during those times he still had no idea what to do with the infant. Daryl had adapted quickly to taking care of Francesca, trying to tell his older brother what to do just in case Merle got left alone with Francesca for some reason.

Maybe he should've listened.

"What'chu call me?" he muttered, sitting on the couch while Francesca beamed up at him.

"Moo!" she squealed happily.

Something stirred inside the older Dixon at that—it wasn't anything bad, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. While she was in that stage where she was learning how to talk, she couldn't quite get the basics of walking down—probably because Aibileen and Daryl were busy—so she was still crawling a lot. Francesca knew how to stand, she had that down, she just had no one around to help her walk. But when Merle saw the infant crawling toward him, he stiffened ever so slightly when he felt her hands gripping the legs of his pants to pull herself up. She still had that innocent excitement on her face, and he felt that unnamed something continue to stir in him.

"Moo, huh?" He regarded Francesca carefully. He knew how much she meant to Daryl—he had accepted her as Daryl's daughter. Merle just felt like he needed a little more time adjusting to having a niece.

He let out a laugh he didn't even know he was holding.

Maybe it wouldn't take long for him to adjust.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this chapter was sloppy; I'm a bit sleep deprived, so if it felt like this chapter made little sense, I suppose that could be one reason why. But if you liked the chapter, I thank you and please, leave a review.**

 **I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and the coffee I drink.**

 **The whole Francesca-calling-Merle-"Moo"-thing was a suggestion a kind reviewer mentioned back in 'Silhouette', I thought the idea was too adorable to leave out. Should the next chapter be just entirely of Merle watching over Francesca? Tell me what you think!**

 **What about Aibileen? She thinks she might be pregnant, and I know I mentioned it a lot back in 'Silhouette', too, but should she or should she not be pregnant? With Maggie being pregnant at this point, and with there already being Francesca and Judith, would it be OK to add one more baby?**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan strong**


	4. Chapter 4

**4—Welcome to Hilltop pt. 4**

* * *

 _Mother, I know,_

 _That you're tired of being alone,_

 _Dad, I know you're trying,_

 _To fight when you feel like flying..._

 **~Unsteady; by X Ambassadors**

* * *

Aibileen was grateful that Selena managed to snag two pregnancy tests from Denise without her noticing. It was important that Aibileen take the tests as soon as possible—she was starting to notice the looks Daryl would give her, and it was making her feel even _more_ unsettled. The one thing Aibileen was truly relieved about was that, for the most part, Alexandria remained untouched by any outside forces. There'd be the occasional walkers that would either find a way to press themselves against the walls, or maybe they'd be found in the weapons that were stationed outside the walls, but other than that, there were no signs of any human life.

It kind of felt like Alexandria had become one of the only semi civilized places left.

"Are they done?"

Aibileen turned and saw Selena standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Aibileen went to Selena's house, since Merle was watching Francesca at her house, and took the tests.

"Not yet." Aibileen started chewing on her fingernails. "God, I forgot how much I hated these."

Selena snorted. "It's been a couple years since you've been pregnant last," she exclaimed.

"And I _certainly_ am not expectin' to be pregnant now."

"Didn't you want kids with Daryl?" Selena asked.

"Maybe, given the possibility that Alexandria's _really_ secured." Aibileen threw an anxious look her cousin's way. "I've got Francesca."

Selena frowned.

Aibileen went over to where the tests were and went over them.

Selena wasn't sure if the sigh her cousin gave was good or bad.

* * *

Merle had, needless to say, been very entertained by the toddler before him. Francesca managed to stand herself up and do some weird little baby dance on the table she was holding onto. She'd throw smiles Merle's way and kept calling him _'Moo'_. It had only been about forty five minutes after the older Dixon had come over that Daryl came in.

"What're ya doin' here?" he said, looking at his older brother carefully.

"Lil' lady asked me to check on the kid." Merle looked at his brother before nodding to Francesca, who was happily sitting on the ground before him.

A series of excited squeals and giggles erupted from Francesca as she cried various forms of _'Daddy'_ at Daryl—the most popular one being _'dada'_ or _'da-dee'_. Daryl couldn't help but find that to be heartwarming but also a bit of an ego boost. Each time Francesca called Daryl something similar to father, it felt like the first time she said that to him. When he'd told Aibileen what Francesca had said, she almost didn't believe him. Then she heard Francesca say it and the two of them had a little celebration—mostly Aibileen, but Daryl couldn't help but find some enjoyment in it—for her.

Daryl went over and picked up Francesca, holding her close to him. Francesca's arms wrapped around Daryl's neck, resting her head against the huntsman's shoulder.

"Where'd she go anyway?" Daryl asked.

"No idea." Merle stood up from the sofa and looked at his brother expectantly. "She ran off with that cousin of hers, though."

Daryl's brows furrowed. Aibileen and Selena had a close relationship, everyone who knew them knew that, but it became apparent that it went beyond just a close relationship—they were hiding something.

When the front door opened—again—the Dixon brothers turned when they saw Aibileen walk in, a look of surprise on her face.

"Daryl," she exclaimed. "I wasn't expectin' ya to be back so soon." She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for watchin' Francesca," she told Merle.

The older Dixon nodded once before giving his brother a look. After Merle left, Aibileen took Francesca from Daryl.

"I'm gonna feed her," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"You've been actin' weird lately." Daryl stood at the entrance of the kitchen, looking at his girlfriend anxiously.

"I've had a few things on my mind." Aibileen turned and gave the huntsman a strained smile.

"Those people in the woods?"

Aibileen had told Daryl about those people she met in the woods, back when they were leading the herd away from Alexandria. Daryl had a similar experience, from what he'd told Aibileen, about these people he met in the burnt forest. In a way, their stories were kind of similar—the people they encountered were running from someone.

"I just can't stop thinkin' about 'em." Aibileen felt her stomach knot up. She wasn't completely lying—occasionally she'd have a moment where she thought about those people she encountered. They were a young family, and whoever those Saviors—or whatever the Hell they call themselves—were, it honestly scared her knowing there'd be people with that much power. "They were so scared," Aibileen sighed, giving Francesca some cereal and a little cup of milk; Aibileen was thankful that Francesca at least had some teeth that made it a little easy to eat solid foods. "What if they'd been watchin' us this entire time?"

Daryl shook his head, walking over and wrapping his arms around Aibileen's waist.

"Those people who broke the walls when we were gone, they had been watchin' us," Aibileen murmured. "How much longer can this last?"

"We'll make it last."

"That's the thing about us, though," Aibileen sighed, "whenever the peace starts to settle, somethin' always goes wrong."

Daryl carefully lifted her face up so she was looking at him. He didn't like how she was talking. "We'll be fine," he murmured. "We're stronger now. We got the people and the ammunition."

"But what if a threat comes by, and they've got more people and ammunition than us?" Aibileen whispered. "There are bigger, scarier threats out there than just a buncha walkers."

Before Aibileen could say anything else, Daryl pressed his mouth to hers, hoping it was a big enough distraction to stop her ramblings.

"This ain't the kind of shit I wanna hear," he said, pulling back.

"I'm sorry."

The huntsman shook his head. They'd kind of veered off the topic Daryl wanted to talk about, but he could sense that it really did bother Aibileen. What happened the day of the Invasion still hung clearly in everyone's minds, but everyone endured it differently. They all had their own stories to tell. While Daryl was willing to help Aibileen with dealing with her story, he was also hoping he'd figure out why she was acting so out of place.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the wait, I had some online work I needed to turn in for school. But if you liked this chapters, I appreciate it; if you think I could improve on anything, I'll work on it. The remainder of season six will start up soon, I just wanted to show how everyone's dealing with the aftermath of the walkers and how they're adjusting to a somewhat normal life.**

 **I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and the laptop I'm using.**

 **If you've got ideas for future updates—ideas for certain characters, possible side-plots, OC's you'd like added to the story, whatever** **—let me know and I'll see what I can do. Also, while some of you did leave helpful reviews on 'Silhouette', I will also need your help when it comes time for Negan's character to be introduced. I highly doubt I can write his character that well, and I just started reading the comics so I don't entirely know how he's written in that aspect [though I have a feeling it's a lot more different than the show's version], so whatever help I can get on his character is appreciated.**

 **I've heard talk that Negan's character in the comics is just brutal, and I am kind of looking forward to that, but at the same time I'm not.**

 **Anywho, I digress.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	5. Chapter 5

**5—Welcome to Hilltop pt. 5**

* * *

 _You don't own me,_

 _Don't try to change me in any way,_

 _You don't own me,_

 _Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay..._

 **~You Don't Own Me; by Grace feat. G-Eazy**

* * *

Soon, the weeks started to roll by as the routine in the small community stayed the same. Guard the walls, keep track of supplies, keep the safety within the walls, ration the food equally between everyone, be in by the curfew—etc., etc., etc.

Alexandria needed the stability—it needed to relearn that even though its old way of living had a certain stability to it, they needed to adapt to the newer ways of life. For the most part, it was working.

So early one morning, everyone was getting ready for the day. The construction crew got up earlier than the others to finish building the wall around the neighborhood they finally managed to reach. Rick said that it'd probably be best to stop construction about halfway through the neighborhood, since the amount of metal and supplies they had wouldn't cover the whole thing. They didn't argue.

"Gonna go on another run later," Daryl said. He'd gotten up with Aibileen and walked with her to where the others were finishing the wall. Selena was watching over Francesca.

Aibileen nodded. "I got a list of stuff—if ya manage to find any—that I need," she said. "Would it be OK?"

Daryl nodded.

"Probably the most important thing on there would be deodorant and toothpaste," Aibileen said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But that's _if_ ya manage to find any. I left it on the table in our room."

Giving Aibileen a kiss on the lips, the huntsman nodded.

"Are ya goin' by yourself?" she murmured.

"Goin' with Rick," he sighed. "He wants to start spreadin' out durin' the runs. Thought he saw a place that might have a few things."

Aibileen nodded, giving the huntsman one more kiss before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Rick and Daryl had been on the road for a while. Denise and Eugene had given them a list of things that they hope to at least find on the road. For Denise, it was the important stuff first then a few things for Tara and herself. Eugene was, as usual, cut and dry with the things he wanted.

For the most part during the drive, Rick and Daryl had small conversations, Rick played the radio and, much to the huntsman's dismay [though part of him did find it a little entertaining], sang along.

The one thing the huntsman was a little grateful for was that Rick had lightened significantly since the whole ordeal with the walkers. He briefly mentioned how Jesse and her sons had been killed during the Invasion, not before Jesse's eldest son shot Carl. Rick had mentioned that their deaths had impacted him and made him realize how recklessly he'd been acting and how he had been so close to not only losing his son, but losing his friends.

Rick still had moments where he'd get a little intense, but it wasn't anything to be concerned about. He was clear-minded, focusing on the more important things.

"Things going good for you?" Rick looked at Daryl, the corners of his mouth twitching unconsciously.

Daryl shrugged. He rarely—and that in itself is pushing it—spoke about his personal affairs with anyone, even Merle. Only when things were starting to raise his concerns did Daryl start going to others.

"Francesca's doing good?" Rick was smiling at that point. Knowing that Daryl had gone from the hardened redneck he met back at Atlanta to a protective father made him proud.

"Started talkin'," Daryl murmured, chewing on his bottom lip.

Rick nodded. "Judith's getting to that point, too," he sighed. "It's hard to believe they're growing up that fast."

Daryl nodded.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell her?" Daryl looked at Rick confusedly. "Francesca? Are you or Aibileen gonna tell her about her parents?"

"Probably gonna have Aibileen do it," the huntsman grumbled. "She knew 'em."

Even though it was a subject that hung over Daryl's and Aibileen's heads, they never really spoke about it. As far as they were concerned, Francesca would always be _their_ daughter. Daryl never met Francesca's real parents, everyone had been separated from the prison's downfall at that point. He didn't want to explain to his daughter that she wasn't really _his_ daughter.

"She'll understand," Rick said. "You and Aibileen love her, and she'll always have you two when things get tough."

The huntsman nodded. Rick was right about that. Francesca would always have Aibileen and himself to go back to—they raised her! Even if the news of her being adopted—a word that Aibileen says she doesn't like using, but can't really find another word to describe the situation—angers her, she's got a family.

"How's Carl doin'?" Daryl asked, changing the subject.

Rick nodded. "He's getting better," he sighed. "His eye is still giving him some trouble. Denise said there was a really mild infection around the wound, nothing serious, but it scared the Hell out of me."

"Tough kid."

Rick nodded, but it didn't really ease up the worry that bubbled in his stomach. He and Michonne had been worried sick about Carl's condition.

When they came to a four way intersection, Rick was going to keep driving straight ahead, but decided to back up and turn right. Not even half a mile down, there was a building. After parking the car, Rick and Daryl got out and inspected the outside of the building—it looked like some little containment facility, with one big garage door on the side.

Rick inspected the other side of the building while Daryl dug through his backpack.

"Hey, wait up," he called, following Rick. "Covered?"

"Yeah," Rick said.

Going back to where the garage door was, Daryl took out a crowbar and managed to nearly shove the door open. Rick got out his gun and aimed it, quickly doing a look-around. There was a big supply truck inside and it seemed to be abandoned, just like the rest of the place.

"We're good," Rick sighed. He motioned to the back of the truck. "One more time?"

"Ain't locked." Daryl opened the back of the truck. There were boxes upon boxes of canned goods, blankets, and other supplies.

"Well how about that?" Rick chuckled.

The huntsman and Rick climbed in and started gathering anything that might fit into their car.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everybody! Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! The second half of season 6 has begun, after only five chapters of fillers. I'm going to be honest, compared to my other stories and how long it'd take me to get to the main storyline, this is probably the shortest amount of chapters to the main storyline compared to the others. But this is a sequel, so I don't want to keep you guys waiting forever.**

 **Anywho, I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and the coffee I drink.**

 **I do believe that, at this point, it's where Rick and Daryl first meet Jesus.**

 **So, just let me know what you guys think of this chapter, OK? I'm officially done with spring quarter so it's summertime for me. I might not update frequently—even though I don't to begin with, which I apologize for** **—since there's a possibility I might get an increased number of hours at my job. My boss said she would give more hours once summer starts. But, until my next update, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. If you think I need to work on my characters and how I portray the show's characters, let me know; if I'm being repetitive on certain subjects, I apologize; please help me when it comes time for Negan to be introduced [some of you left wonderful reviews on how I could write Negan when the sequel comes up, but I still don't think I can write him perfectly]; please help me when I need to write filler chapters that have Jesus in them [I feel like I'll get his character wrong, too]. Just, in general, please help.**

 **Give ideas, give suggestions, they're important.**

 **I digress.**

 **But, before I wrap up this author's note, how many people heard about the death of Anton Yelchin? The guy who plays Chekov in the** _Star Trek_ **movies? It was really sad and unexpected! He died on Father's Day, I guess, in some freak car accident. It's sad on how many actors, singers, etc., are dying this year.**

 **Now I'm done.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	6. Chapter 6

**6—Welcome to Hilltop pt. 6**

* * *

 _Don't go around tonight,_

 _Well it's bound to take your life,_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise..._

 **~Bad Moon Rising; by Creedence Clearwater**

* * *

The construction crew had finished their work for the day, so they went off to find other activities to keep themselves occupied until Rick and Daryl came back. For Aibileen, that meant she'd be going back to Denise's for a little check up. Since there weren't many people who were injured in Alexandria, Denise chose to have people either come in for little check ups or check on the people who'd been injured during the Invasion. Carl had inspections on his eye every week and a half, so it wasn't out of the question that he'd be checking in with Denise regularly.

But Denise voiced about Aibileen coming in because not only did Denise just want to do one last inspection of the wound on Aibileen's head—which Aibileen found to be unnecessary since the wound had since closed and the stitches had been removed a while back—but Denise wanted to get to know some of Rick's people. Denise was dating Tara, so she was well acquainted with her, but as for everyone else, Denise knew little to nothing on them.

"Hey, Doc," Aibileen said, after Denise let her in.

A smile spread across Denise's face. "How're you feeling today?" she asked, leading Aibileen to the inspection room.

With a shrug, Aibileen crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm good," she said, though she couldn't quite know for certain if she was lying or not. "Where's Tara?"

"She's out helping Maggie." Denise shrugged. "We've all got jobs to do."

Since everyone found out about Maggie's pregnancy, everyone had been trying their hardest to help her as frequently as possible. There had been a level of excitement—which still lingered—and fear—which definitely lingered—in the air after finding out. Mentions of the possibility of what happened to Lori happening to Maggie became a topic that came up frequently.

Then there was the topic of miscarriages. Since no one really had a general idea on what happened to an unborn child that died in the world they were living in, fear and anxiety hung on everyone's shoulders. If Maggie lost the baby, chances are it could stay dead, but there was also the possibility of it turning into some kind of unborn walker.

Or what if Maggie went into labor and had a stillbirth?

All these things that the group was scared of were racing through their mind, but Maggie stayed calm and told everyone that she wouldn't lose the baby and that what happened to Lori wouldn't happen to her.

Not to mention Maggie had Glenn's unwavering support. Glenn had been giving Maggie the utmost support since finding out, even when the news had been secret.

Aibileen nodded. "Ya know, I don't need anymore check ups," she said, throwing a smile Denise's way.

"Well, this is your last one," she replied. "But if you get any headaches, I've got medicine for it."

Nodding, Aibileen gave a silent sigh before sitting on the semi cushioned bed in Denise's study and leaning forward. Brushing aside some of the shortened hair at the back of Aibileen's head, she patiently waited while Denise did her assessment. Aibileen felt Denise's fingers gently touching the area where the wound had been, asking the skin felt sensitive. When Aibileen said no, Denise did another quick inspection before walking around the bed to face her patient.

"Your head healed up just fine," she concluded, smiling. "You've got a scar, but it's not like anyone will see it."

Aibileen chuckled and nodded. "I can handle a few scars," she said, jumping off the bed. "Thanks, Denise."

* * *

On her way over to Olivia's house, to restock on a few things before heading home, Aibileen was stopped by Glenn.

"Hey," Aibileen said with a small smile. It had been a while since Aibileen and Glenn had spent any time together, so it was nice to see him after what felt like a lifetime.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you something," he said, his voice hushed.

Furrowing her brows, Aibileen noticed the look in Glenn's eyes. He was hardened, but still held that calm exterior. Glenn Rhee was certainly a different man compared to the man he used to be in Atlanta.

"'Bout what?" she murmured.

Shifting a little where he stood, Glenn's eyes darted around for a moment before settling on the woman in front of him. "You've been pregnant once," Glenn said quietly, looking almost embarrassed. Aibileen nodded slowly, not entirely sure where the conversation was going. "And you've raised two kids."

"Where're ya goin' with this?" Aibileen asked, confusion filling her.

He sighed. "What should I expect once the baby's born?" he murmured. Surprise filled Aibileen. "I don't really wanna ask Daryl, and I don't think I would've been able to ask Rick either."

 _I wasn't really expecting something like that,_ she thought.

"Well, uhm, if you're willin' to give up a couple nights of sleep...," Aibileen started.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Glenn said seriously, "I just don't know what to _expect_."

Smiling, Aibileen wrapped an arm around Glenn's shoulders and threw him a supportive smile. "First things first, everyone's baby is different, so y'all better be prepared for the worst...," Aibileen started.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everybody! Sorry for the short chapter, but here it is! If you've got ideas for the future updates of this story, let me know! If I wrote any of the characters wrong, tell me and I'll try and write them better.**

 **I own nothing in TWD universe. All I own are my characters and the alarm clock in my room.**

 **Let me know about any ideas you've got and I'll try and incorporate it into my story as soon as I can.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


End file.
